


A Good Boyfriend

by dralexreid



Series: Dr Piper Bishop [38]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dralexreid/pseuds/dralexreid
Summary: Spencer's worried he isn't enough for Piper ft. his knee injury
Relationships: Dr Spencer Reid/Dr Piper Bishop
Series: Dr Piper Bishop [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972852
Kudos: 23





	A Good Boyfriend

At this point, Piper had practically moved in with him, Spencer noted as he limped around the apartment, noticing the cardigans strewn around. She was coming back from their case tonight, he remembered, and he should have felt jubilant. Instead, he felt like a miserable boyfriend. His first steady relationship in years and this damned leg could ruin it all. He’d felt nervous about her coming back, but he wasn’t quite sure why. So he did what he was best at. Research. Unfortunately, he had to learn the hard way that once again, Freud had no idea what he was blabbering on about and that Jung had no clue around women. His first stop would have been Derek, but he was with her and she would’ve known something was up. In reality, he felt hopeless. A good boyfriend would’ve made dinner, except he had no idea how to cook. A good boyfriend would’ve booked a restaurant, except he was still very clumsy with his crutches, evident in his memory of stabbing Piper in the foot the first time she helped him with his crutches. A good boyfriend would’ve at least cleaned up the apartment before she arrived, except that was hard to do in crutches. He’d had 2 weeks to master them, and he still had nothing. He would’ve called her too, except she almost always fell asleep on the jet, especially on a night flight. Huffing, he grabbed his crutches, his coat and his keys, opening the door with the intention to clear his head, hearing an “Oh!” on the other side instead. Piper beamed, a paper bag clutched in her hand, but it wavered at the sight of him ready to head out.

“Is this a bad time? I just... I thought I’d bring you dinner but...” Spencer just smiled at her and moved back to let her in. She shrugged off her coat after leaving the parcel on the table. “Derek wasn’t going to stop for anything other than Chinese food,” she said, laying the coat softly across the back of the couch. “I didn’t know if you were sick of mmph-” Before she processed anything, the only thing she registered was Spencer’s body plastered to hers, his lips pulling at hers. She twined her arms around his neck as his hands gripped her waist, pushing her against the couch. Kisses bloomed from her lip, trailing down to her collarbone. She closed her eyes in sweet relief. “Maybe,” she whispered, “I should be gone more often.” She felt his tongue leave her neck and met his dark brown eyes.

“Maybe I should convince you not to leave.” This was a different Spencer to whom she’d left behind. A more confident Spencer. She pressed her waist firm against his, chuckling at the hiss that left his throat. Her lips hovered an inch away from his. 

“And how, pray tell, are you going to do that?” Spencer swallowed. Sensing his apprehension, Piper pulled away from him, grabbing the coat behind her and moving inside. Spencer was about to slam his fist on something when her voice floated behind her. “Are you coming or not?” Grabbing the crutches and abandoning the dinner, he limped inside to see her peeling off her watch and pulling out the clip that tied her hair back. Leaving the crutches against the wall, he limped over behind her, snaking two arms around her waist.

“May I?” 

She twisted around, his hands neatly encircling her waist as he nodded. Methodically, Piper started unbuttoning his collared shirt and guided him gently over to the bed, straddling him as he pulled the hem of her grey sweater over her head. She felt his hands cup her face as she leaned down. She moved to work at his jawline, smirking at Spencer’s small groan as her teeth grazed his jaw. She felt his hands graze the exposed skin just above her waistline and remembering her shirt, she unbuttoned it as Spencer kissed her collarbone, slowly becoming flustered as he kept working at it. She shrugged the top off, ignoring how it fell to the floor. Instead, she pushed his shoulders down, her hair tickling his neck as he kissed her, pulling his belt off at the same time, pulling away only briefly enough for them to throw away their trousers and for her to pass him a packet from the drawer. 

“What was that about convincing me not to leave?” 

Piper couldn’t help teasing him as she lay on the bed. Spencer tucked away a fallen strand behind her ear before diving to capture her lips, a hand cupping her face, only leaving to reach down between Piper’s legs. Sliding his fingers gently along the flaps of skin, he listened to her breath quicken with excitement.

“Please,” she managed to breathe out.

Spencer started sliding a finger in and out, never pulling it out completely. Moans bubbled out of Piper until she tackled him, pinning him down to the mattress, latching onto his lips as she grinded on his waist long enough until he growled a little and having teased him enough, she leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Once he said yes, she inserted her body over his length as he closed his eyes. They fell into an easy rhythm, moving as one in pools of ecstasy. But it didn’t last; their thrusts becoming wilder as they started to lose control until Piper collapsed next to him. Spencer pulled the hair from her face before asking, “Well?”

“I’m not leaving anytime soon.” Piper grinned, Spencer leaning in to kiss her softly. They lay there like that for a while, Piper wrapped up in Spencer’s embrace. But doubt started creeping into her mind at the tension she had felt when she’d first arrived, and now the tightly coiled spring embedded in each of his muscles. “Spence?”

“Hmm?”

“Where were you going? Before I arrived?” He didn’t respond for a minute, just kissing her forehead and pulling away just enough to see her face.

“To clear my head.” He averted his eyes to the ceiling just as he felt her warm hand on his chest. She was waiting for him to explain, but how was he supposed to explain that he was afraid of losing her? That he was afraid he wasn’t good enough for her? He felt her hair tickle his neck as she lay her head on his shoulder.

“I’m not leaving. I-If that’s what’s been bothering you.” Her voice was soft, feeling infused in every syllable. 

“Why?” She lifted her head, puzzlement on her face.

“I don’t know,” she said, finally, hair spilling over her shoulder as she looked at him. “Maybe it’s because even if I tried, my body wouldn’t let me,” she said simply, resting her head on his shoulder again. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you the whole week either.” Her voice was sleepy now. “Thinking about what you’d say, what you were doing, what I’d say to you.” Barely a hum now. “And maybe it’s terrible,” she said with a yawn, “but I wanted to come back home more than anything.” Home. It didn’t matter whether he was a good boyfriend or not, he noted, so long as he was that. Home. So long as the day ended like this. Home.


End file.
